Question: Ashley drove her car for a total of $100$ miles over the past $10$ days, and she drove the same amount each day. How many miles did Ashley drive her car each day?
The number of miles driven each day is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of days that Ashley went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $100\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days}$ $100\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days} = 10 \text{ miles per day}$ Ashley driven $10$ miles each day.